


I Remember

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: F/M, Gaiden, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaiden fic, Ryo thinks of Luna.  Set after Gaiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Older story, re-posting from other sites.

Someone once said to love and have lost is better then to have never loved at all, or something like that. But I have to wonder, is that really true. How would my life be different if I had never meant her, Luna?

Granted when we first meant she did try to attack Rowen. But after she explained what was going on who could blame her? She lost the last person on earth she cared about and it was our fault. None of us ever told her that her brother had died due to us. It would have been too hard to explain.

Then again she accepted our armors and the story we told her almost without question. So how hard would it have been to say the Halo armor had gone crazy?

To hard.

To face her eyes after telling her what happened.

But then again, we really hadn’t known why the Halo armor was going against its virtue. The full story didn’t appear till after we found Sage, and by then there was no time to tell her.

The battle.

Then her death.

She had died needlessly.

We had everything (almost) under control.

She wasn’t a Ronin, she wasn’t destine to die.

“This is for my brother!”

Or maybe she had been.

She had wanted revenge for her brother’s death, and in a way she had gotten it. 

She didn’t have to live alone.

But then had she lived she wouldn’t have been alone. She could have come back to Japan with us.

With me.

I wonder, did she know I loved her.

I would have taken care of her.

She may be gone, but I will always remember her.


End file.
